dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ren
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 렌 / Ren *'Nombre real:' 최민기 / Choi Min Ki *'Nombre japonés:' レンKi / Ren *'Nombre chino:' 彩仁 / Cǎi Rén * Apodo: Choi Ren *'Profesión:' Cantante, Ulzzang, Bailarín y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 0 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 56kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Participó como bailarín en las promociones de "Wonder Boy" de la sub-unidad AS BLUE, luego PLEDIS lo integró en el proyecto de "Happy Pledis 2011". Dramas *Four Men (TBA, 2018) *I'm Not a Girl Anymore (Naver TV, 2016-2017) *The Solitary Gourmet (Ver. China, 2015) *Jeon Woo Chi (2013, KBS2) *Longmen Express (2013) Películas * Their Distance (2016) Programas de TV *'2017:' Wanna One Go! (invitado espacial Ep 2), Mnet *'2017:' PRODUCE 101 (Temporada 2), Mnet *'2014:' Weekly Idol con FIESTAR *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 5 *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 4 *'2013:' NU'EST in LOVE *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 3 *'2013:' MTV Diary *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 2 *'2012:' Strong Heart (20-Noviembre-2012) *'2012:' MTV Kpop 20 como Mc's *'2012:' Programa de radio visual LOVE STORY *'2012:' Weekly Idol con Hello Venus *'2012:' Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation Anuncios *'2011': New Balance CF feat. Lizzy junto con NU'EST Colaboraciones *'2010': After School - Someone is You (Coro) Vídeos Musicales *'2012'; Hello Venus - Venus (Cameo) *'2011': Happy Pledis - Love Letter *'2011'; AS BLUE- Wonder Boy Performance * 2011: After School ft. Pledis Boys - Shuffle Dance junto con NU'EST (SBS Gayo Daejun) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'NU'EST ** Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae. ** '''Sub-Unidad: NU'EST W ** Trainee desde: 2010. *'Educación:' ** Yongsan Elementary School **Yongho Middle School (Transferido a Eunseong Middle School) **Korean Art High School **Inha University Department of Theater and Film *'Especialidad:' Bailar, Cantar, Imitaciones, y tocar el piano. *'Deporte favorito:' Natación *'Familia:' Madre, padre, abuelos, y hermano mayor (Min Seok). *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), Inglés y Japonés (Básico). *'Aficiones': La moda y Ver películas. *'Fanclub: '''Rentastics. * '''Personalidad:' Es una persona que tiene cambios de humor severos y alegre. * Canción favorita de NU'EST: Face * Cantantes favoritos: '''Lady Gaga, Beyoncé y Michael Jackson. * '''Instrumentos: Piano. * Modelo de seguir: Yamashita Tomohisa * Película favorita: Titanic. * Color favorito: Negro y Rojo. * Comida favorita: Carne. * Mes Favorito: '''Julio. * '''Lo que debe hacer antes de dormir: Limpieza Facial. * Su lema es: "Vivir dando lo mejor" * Sueño desde pequeño: "Yo quería ser cantante desde muy joven. Parece que es mi único sueño". * Cuando era pequeño, fue golpeado por un auto cuando corría para cruzar la calle. Afortunadamente no salió herido de gravedad y se levantó por su mismo, el dijo que el conductor salió del auto asustado y le entregó una tarjeta de negocios por si necesitaba algo. Ren mencionó también, que cuando llegó a su casa se lo contó a su abuela y esta lo regaño. * Fue el segundo trainee masculino de Pledis. Hizo su audición para entrar a Pledis en un día lluvioso, con la canción "Let it be" de The Beatles. * Cuando conoció a JR le pareció aburrido. A su vez, cuando conoció a Aron lo encontró cariñoso pero también aburrido. * Él y Minhyun participaron en la pasarela de "F/W 2012-2013 Seoul Fashion Week" para el show de moda "Big Park" del diseñador Park Yoon Soo, ya que han estado ganando atención desde su debut debido a su estatura y particular imagen. * Actuó el 8 de marzo de 2014 en "Music Core" junto a MinHyuk de BTOB, HongBin de VIXX, SeungJin de A-JAX como parte de''' "'Boy's Day, haciendo un cover "Something" de Girl's day. (Ver aqui). * Tiene un muñeco de Chucky, este se puede apreciar en diferentes fotos que sube a sus redes sociales. * Es muy juguetón, ingenuo, meticuloso, se asusta fácilmente. * Ama a Lady Gaga, es su fuente de inspiración, le gusta su ropa a la moda, su presencia en el escenario, su canto y su baile. también es fan de Lee Hyo Ri, Dara de 2NE1 y Tao. * Le gusta mucho bailar y cantar, pero también está interesado en la "imitación de voz". * Ren fue votado por sus mismos compañeros de grupo como el integrante que tiene más popularidad, puesto que él tiene imagen femenina y es el más joven. * Dijo que ha sido confundido con una chica muchas veces y no le importa porque él cree que es más interesante. * Muchos fans dicen que Ren es un recuerdo con Amber de F(x) y Taemin de SHINee. * Siente una gran admiración por Nana de After School y la ha seleccionado como su noona favorita de dicho grupo. *Participo nuevamente en la pasarela para la colección del diseñador Park Youn Soo. *Hizo el papel de alien en el drama chino Longmen Express. *Ren tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo en el escenario. *Los miembros lo describen como alguien introvertido, extravagante, misterioso y que disfruta de probar cosas nuevas. *Le gusta competir con Aron para dar el mejor fanservice. Muchas veces se esfuerza por comunicarse en diferentes idiomas. *Los miembros dicen que cuando están viajando en auto Ren está pendiente de su teléfono y se acomoda el pelo con su otra mano. *Le gusta sacarse selcas. *El mánager de NU'EST dice que él habla mucho con el personal y es muy divertido. *Ren muchas veces baila canciones de grupos de chicas con tanta precisión y seguridad. También le gusta bailar para entretener y hacer felices a sus miembros. *Los miembros dicen que es el que tiene más amigas que amigos. *Recientemente Ren mostró más interés por mostrar una imagen masculina y ya no desea ser visto como un "Flower Boy". *Se preocupa mucho por su apariencia y la moda. *Cada vez que una fan le dice que es bonito, él responde diciendo: "eres más bonita". *Se asusta con facilidad, y cuando lo hace, generalmente grita mucho. *Esconde bocadillos en su cama de modo que si se despierta con hambre puede comer sin tener que caminar a la cocina. *Min Hyun revelo que a Ren le gusta dormir con camisa y en boxer. *Apareció por cuarta vez en la pasarela Seoul Fashion Week en "Big Park" por el diseñador Park Yoon Soo. *Aron solía llamarle Gongju (princesa) a Ren. *Los miembros de NU'EST inventaron una enfermedad con su nombre ''Choi Ren, ya que cuando se despertaba, Ren siempre quejaba de dolor de cabeza y decía que se debería saltar la practica. *Participo en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101,junto con sus compañeros de NU'EST, logrando llegar hasta el capítulo final, pero no logro pertenecer al grupo proyecto. Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram Galería Ren01.jpg Ren02 .jpg Ren03.jpg Ren4.jpg Ren05.jpg Ren06.jpg Ren07.jpg Ren08.jpg Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KMaknae